Story:Star Trek: Bajor/Recovering from a Terrible Loss/Chapter 1
The Hoshi Sato is next to Deanna's flagship the USS Whitestar. In her quarters Typhuss and Deanna are having dinner with each other, as Typhuss looks at her. Commander Paris, wasn't happy that Kelly got command of Voyager, he was going to ask you if he could command Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. Deanna looks at him. After what I saw in his record I don't think the crew would of been use to having a former Maquis and someone who killed four people at the Academy Deanna says as she looks at him. He looks at her. B'Elanna and Chakotay used to be part of the Maquis and were in Starfleet Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. True Deanna says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. Tom is my best friend, I trust him and we served on Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. I hope it was all right that I sent Voyager on a mission to investigate how the Klingons knew about Kira's shuttle being in the system Deanna says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss looks at her. Of course, I want to know too Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. Voyager is at high warp. In the briefing room Captain Martin is looking out the three windows as a Lieutenant gives her an update on the tactical systems, then the rest of the senior staff arrives and sits at the table as Tom gives her the full update. Weapons are fully powered, all systems are online Tom says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at them. Look I may not be Admiral Janeway or Ambassador Chakotay but I do care about this ship and crew and right now our orders are to investigate how did the Klingons find out about Fleet Admiral Kira being in that sector Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Commander Paris chimes in. The Klingons could have been following Admiral Kira under cloak Tom says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. That could be a possibility Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Then Lieutenant Gywn chimes in. Maybe we have a spy on Bajor Lieutenant Gywn says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly looks at her. That's a good idea Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at Gwyn. Commander Paris chimes in. The spy could of been keeping an eye on Admiral Kira's schedule and told the Klingons when she was leaving Bajor Tom says as he looks at Captain Martin. She leans forward. We won't know for sure yet but let's keep those in our thoughts and remember the loss we suffered Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Meanwhile on board the USS Hoshi Sato Admiral Halliwell is walking through the corridors of his ship greeting the crew and still feeling the loss of his other wife Kira as he gets into the lift. Deck 9, Admiral's quarters Typhuss says to the computer as the doors close and the lift starts to move. Then the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Halliwell Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss presses his combadge. Admiral Halliwell here, what is it Commander Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Sir we're getting a strange com signal its embedded in our port com array and we can't access it, its addressed to you Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss chimes in. I will take it in my quarters, Commander Typhuss says as he talked into the com. He walks into his quarters and sits at his desk and activates the desktop monitor and it was a message from Fleet Admiral Kira, as Typhuss is surprised. Typhuss, if you are watching this it means I'm dead, know that I died doing my duty, I know you are sad right now but I want you to move on with your life Typhuss, fall in love again and even get married again but remember I will always love you, forever and I know you will always love me and tell the kids that I love them, please have a happy life try to find love again, goodbye Typhuss, I love you Kira says on the message as it ends. Typhuss is shocked by this as he looks out the window of his quarters at Bajor. I love you Kira, forever Typhuss says as he looks out the window. Voyager slows to impulse as her nacelles go into the flatten position. On the bridge Captain Martin is sitting in the Captain's chair next to Commander Paris as Commander Paris looks at the middle computer console between the two chairs. All right let's begin Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Lieutenant Larsen looks at his console and chimes in. Running sensor scans now Captain Lieutenant Larsen says as he inputs commands into the Operations Console. Commander Paris chimes in. Let's hope this works Commander Paris says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Me too Commander me too Captain Martin says as she looks at him. On board the Sato Typhuss and Deanna are laying in bed cuddling after having sex as Deanna looks at him. Are you all right? Deanna asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira left me message and I watched it today, she must have recorded it sometime before her death Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. She looks at him. You ok? Deanna asked as she looks at him. He turns to her. I'm fine, Kira said she loved me and told me to move on with my life and I have done that, you and me got married, we love each other Typhuss says as he looks at Deanna. She smiles at him. Yeah we did Deanna says as she looks at him. Voyager is searching through the debris field of Kira's shuttle. On the bridge Lieutenant Larsen looks at his console and chimes in. Ma'am sensors are picking up a ship bearing 2-1-3 mark 1-1-0 its a Klingon battle cruiser K't'inga-class Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Kelly tenses up. Have they detected us? Captain Martin says as she turns to him. He looks at his console. No ma'am Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks at his console read out. Commander Paris chimes in. How long until the scans are finished? Commander Paris says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Larson looks at his console. Nine minutes from being complete sir Lieutenant Larsen says as he looks at Commander Paris. Kelly looks at the viewer. Inform Bajoran Starfleet Command on the situation Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the ops console.